candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Delicious Dynasty
- | characters = Claude | champion = Supreme Simian | released = | difficulty = | previous = Dessert Desert | previous2 = Dessert-Desert.png | next = Precious Pond | next2 = Precious-Pond.png }} Story Tiffi is celebrating Chinese New Year with Claude, who costumed as The Monkey King. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however, Level 1476 is the first level to require at least 100 of a particular special candy in Reality. Levels This is a hard episode on web and very hard on mobile, even though it does not have hard levels. It contains two somewhat hard levels: and , four very hard levels: , , , and , and one insanely hard level: . As a result, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Dessert Desert. | somewhat hard = 2 | hard = 0 | very hard = | insanely hard = 1 | nearly impossible = 0 | variable = 0 }} Gallery Story= EP100 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1476 Reality Redesigned Before.png|Level 1476 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1476 Level 1476 Reality Redesigned After.png|Level 1476 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1476 Level 1477 Reality.png|Level 1477 - |link=Level 1477 Level 1478 Reality.png|Level 1478 - |link=Level 1478 Level 1479 Reality.png|Level 1479 - |link=Level 1479 Level 1480 Reality.png|Level 1480 - |link=Level 1480 Level 1481 Reality.png|Level 1481 - |link=Level 1481 Level 1482 Reality before.png|Level 1482 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1482 Level 1482 Reality after.png|Level 1482 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1482 Level 1483 Reality.png|Level 1483 - |link=Level 1483 Level 1484 Reality.png|Level 1484 - |link=Level 1484 Level 1485 Reality.png|Level 1485 - |link=Level 1485 Level 1486 Reality before.png|Level 1486 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1486 Level 1486 Reality after.png|Level 1486 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1486 Level 1487 Reality.png|Level 1487 - |link=Level 1487 Level 1488 Reality V2.png|Level 1488 - |link=Level 1488 Level 1489 Reality.png|Level 1489 - |link=Level 1489 Level 1490 Reality.png|Level 1490 - |link=Level 1490 |-| Champion title= Supreme Simian.png|Champion title|link=Supreme Simian Episode 100 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 100 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Deliciousdynasty.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep100releasedpic.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *This is the 100th episode in Reality. The first level of this episode starts out with green candies arranged in number "100" (compared to the "M" in level 1000). *This episode seems to be based on a Chinese novel, Journey to the West (西游记). *This episode was based on the appropriate year of the zodiac; The "Year of the MONKEY" because of the character. **The mobile version was released (2016.02.03) a few days before the New Year's Day of Chinese lunar calendar (2016.02.08). *The character of this episode is often confused with the character Claude, a mime monkey that entertained Tiffi in the episode Bonbon Bistro. *Officially, the episode's character is named The Monkey King (also known as Sūn Wùkōng (孙悟空)), a main character from Journey to the West. *Upon the release of the episode, the lollipop hammer can now be used to damage or destroy popcorn blockers. **Also this time, shuffle booster was removed and replaced by extra moves. *This episode shares its first word with Delicious Drifts. *This episode contains the 300th candy order level, level 1483. *This episode is the third episode in a row where both words in the episode name starts with letter D. There are also a few similarities between the last three episodes. All three episodes have three level types, at least one order level which requires blockers and all three end with a candy order level. *This is one of the few episodes to only have two ingredient levels. *This is one of the few episodes to contain a triplet of hexagon levels (1487 - 1489). **However, after an update, 1487 is no longer a hexagon level, despite having no change. *Similar to Hoax Hollow, the background of mobile version does not have any character. *It is anticipated that this episode is the first episode where lucky candies appear outside of candy order levels. However, at the time it was released, this turned out to be false. *This is the latest episode to contain a very easy level, level 1476. Category:World Twenty-Four Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Milestones Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes